Dreams have meanings
by secrets xx
Summary: Kim is having some weird dreams that always have the same mystery boy in it. She can see him, talk to him, but she can't ever remember or take in what he actually looks like. To make matters worse, she's falling for her best friend, Jack, and questions just keep rolling in. One dream can change your daily way of life. Just like... That.
1. The Beginning

**Hey y'all! This is my first story Fanfiction! Don't hesitate to tell me what you think! I think you'll be able to guess who's POV this is**

**Thank you to those who read my one shot! Especially TheAwakeningOfHope who gave me my first review!  
****Now I won't go on so here y'all go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin it**

* * *

_As I walk through the flower filled meadow, I see birds and butterflies flying through the air. I look down and see that I'm wearing a flowing, knee length, simple yet beautiful white dress. I take another step and realise I'm barefoot. I look around me and see endless flowers going down the horizon._

_I hear my name being called out, a soft shout, and I turn my head to see a boy standing in the distance. I have a sudden curiosity to see who it is. I start walking towards him, then my steps quickly speeding up, then I'm running, my golden locks flying behind me.  
When I'm finally standing behind him, my heart is racing and I get a sudden feeling of nervousness. I reach my hand out to tap him on the shoulder but just before that happens, I hear a loud noise, but the boy seems unnerved by this so I just shrug it off. Then suddenly I feel myself being sucked backwards, as if I was being sucked into a vacuum. Then my feet slip and I'm falling, falling backwards, I scream out to the boy for help but he is still standing there, hands in his pockets, facing away.  
Then darkness took over_

* * *

"WAKE UP!" I jolt upright, hitting my head on something hard. "Ow! Jeez kiddo!" I open my eyes fully to see my older brother, Cole rubbing his head on a spot where a bruise was beginning to form. "It's your fault actually." I say, putting a hand to my head where I felt a small bump.  
Damn.

"How was I supposed to know that you don't wake up easy?" He moans.  
My dream pops back into my memory and I realise how girly it was... sorry i couldn't help but shudder. Suddenly my door bursts open to reveal my _other_ older brother vacuuming away.

"Jeff!" I yell, annoyed. He looks up, gives me an apologetic look and turns it off. "Sorry little sis! I'm in a cleaning mood today!" Cole and I look at him like he's grown an extra head. Jeff just shrugs and goes off to make breakfast.

"I am so NOT gonna eat his brekkie today!" I exclaim and Cole just nods but my _OTHER_ older brother (If you're thinking, how many bros does she have? The answer is 3... as far as I know)

"What am I hearing? My baby sister is missing out on the most important mean of the day?" A.J asks peeking his head into my room. "Jeff's makin it" I simply say.

"So? Jeff ain't too bad of a cook,"

"He's been cleaning the house"

"Gotcha. Thanks for the heads up" Then he's off downstairs and I hear the front door shut. "Come on kiddo, get ready for school!" Cole tells me, he then ruffles my hair and quietly shuts the door behind him. I sigh and thump my way to my ensuite (I'm the only girl so my parents saw the need for me to have my own bathroom instead of sharing one with three boys). I'm not exactly a morning person so my actions are sluggish and loud.

* * *

One hour later, I'm downstairs, wide awake and ready. Then my stomach rumbles... Oh and I'm hungry but there is NO WAY I'm eating Jeff's cleaning mode breakfast. "Hey sis, do ya want some pancakes?" He asks

"I'm good thanks" I reply

"Cereal?"

"No"

"Bacon?"

"I really don't want any..."

"Waffles?"

"Jeff-"

"Eggs?"

"I'M GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL, BYE JEFFERY!" I yell and slam the door behind me. Not too long after, a familiar brown haired boy skates past me. I can't help myself, I smile so wide that my cheeks hurt. He turns his head around and cheekily grins at me. I feel my heart flutter and I blush lightly but I cover my face with my hair to avoid him seeing it. He stops and waits for me to catch up.

"Come on Kimmy, we haven't got all day!" He jokes and I whack him on the arm

"Don't call me that." I say with a wave of dismissal with my hand. He chuckles and my stomach rumbles again. "No breakfast?" he asks and I nod. He pulls an apple out of his bag and hands it to me, I cant help but laugh and replay the moment when we first met in my head, he grins at me, knowing what I was thinking. Soon we're deep in conversation, when we reach school, the bell rings.  
"Damn." and we both run to AM registration.

* * *

**So? How is it? Weird? Too descriptive? Too short? Not really much Kick is it? I'll have to work on that...**

**Dont think it's my best but Please review!**


	2. Lunch accident

**Hey y'all! Whadda do? Sorry, had to put Jerry's 'pick up line' in there cuz I'm feeling SOOO HAPPY!  
I have just watched the new episode, 'A Slip Down Memory Lane' (Kickin it of course!) and I'm screaming like an over obsessed fangirl!  
EEEEEEEEEEPPPP! KICK IS SO GONNA GET TOGETHER!  
(Like it wasn't obvious enough)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN IT otherwise they would have already gotten together by now!**

* * *

Later at lunch, I had gotten Marge's 'lunch special' and had just sat down with Jack, Jerry, Milton and Eddie.

"What's that?" Milton asked

"Marge's 'specialty', want some?"

"I'm gonna have to pass..."

"Woah that looks sick yo! I'll eat some if you do!" Jerry said enthusiastically, I took a moment to think but I nodded and shook his hand.

"You first." I said

"Why me? Is wittle Kim afraid?"

"Course not... I'll go first then, but only a very brave guy would volunteer... But of course, Jerry, you're too much of a coward to-"

"Give me that!" Jerry interrupted and snatched the thing off my plate, I smirked at him as he was eating it. He then spat it out and gagged.

"That ain't swag yo!" Jerry shouted "You're go, Kim" he said to me. I gulped and the others looked nervous. Jerry could eat anything and be fine, heck he could out of the bin and say it tasted awesome! It's really rare for him to say something tasted horrible so I'm in for a very bad mouthful of... Eeeewwww.

"I feel sorry for you Kim" Milton said

"It was nice knowing you" Eddie told me. I glared at him and he slid lower into his seat

"I don't think you should do this Kim" Jack said, looking anxious. Awwww! He's worried about me! Stupid hero complex, I can do this!

"But that ain't fair!" Jerry whined "We shook hands on it!"

"Jerry-" Jack started

"It's fine Jack, really. I'll do it,"

"You sure?"

"Heck yeah I'm sure! This is just some dumb lunch special, not unwiring a bomb!" I exclaimed and the guys chuckled. Not wanting to waste any time, I took a bit onto my fork and put it into my mouth, chewing slowly as the guys watched me. I put on a face that looked like I was going to die, to purposely worry the goofballs. I was then swarmed with scared expressions and questions. I laughed and they looked at me, confused.

"This is disgusting!" I yelled and they all breathed a sigh of relief. Suddenly as I was swallowing it, I felt a small piece get stuck down my throat. I started choking and the guys laughed, thinking I was faking. I didn't stop coughing so they realised I wasn't acting. I felt a pair of strong arms go around my waist and started the process of stopping me from choking **(sorry I don't know what they do, just imagine it)**. The stupid, little bit of 'meat' flew out my mouth and landed back in the tray of food from where it came from. Marge saw it go in but she just shrugged and mixed it in making us all gag at it.

Milton, Jerry and Eddie were whispering to each other and taking pictures of me and whoever saved me. I looked up and my eyes met chocolate orbs that I could look into for days. Jack smiled down at me and he started leaning downwards towards me and I felt myself leaning up. Our faces were centimetres apart and I had a strong urge to kiss him. Our lips were so close that we were breathing on each other. I swear we were gonna kiss until I felt my body collapse and darkness surround me, the last thing I remember was Jack holding me tightly and shouting at the guys to get help.

* * *

**Short I know! =(  
Buuut this time, there was some Kick!**

**Whenever you guys can, watch 'A Slip down memory lane'! You're gonna L. O. V. E. LOVE it!**


	3. Another Dream

**Wazzup suga's? I know you had to wait a while but I have my reasons!  
****Main reason: I'm getting loads of homework everyday! -.-**

**I promise y'all that I will NOT abandon this story! I may not exactly have a certain plot to it, but I will not abandon or delete it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful, funny, awesome, great, actiony, amazing, Kick-to-be, Disney XD show, Kickin it!**

* * *

_I'm lying down, in a bed of rose petals, my long hair spread around my head. I'm barefoot again but I don't really care. I'm wearing another dress, red this time, to match the petals. When did I wear so many dresses?_

_My eyes scan the sky, looking for something to happen, a lone cloud is slowly drifting by. I hear a slight sigh and realise someone is next to me, I turn my head and I smile. It's the boy again. Whenever I see him, I always want to be with him, smile with him. I may not know who he is or know what he looks like, but I already feel a close bond, maybe even a love to be... who knows?_

_I sit up and look at him, to get a view of his face but he's gone. I'm looking around, in panic, where is he? Why did he leave? I stand up and I see the red rose petals shrivel up and turn black at my feet. Then the whole world around me is black. I feel so out of place. I'm a blond, fair skinned, red-dressed, girl in a black, gloomy painting._

_I__'m falling, falling fast. Down a pit of black with possibly no end. I don't scream though. I don't know why but I don't scream. Instead, I close my eyes and let the world swallow me, I don't know why but I feel like I don't belong anymore. Suddenly I feel a strong hand grab my wrist and pull me up. It's the boy. Before I say anything or even look at him, he pulls me into a hug. I hug him back and let the tears that I didn't even know I was holding in, fall._

_"You will always belong," He whispers. "You are so important to me."_

_"Who are you then? Why won't you let me see who you are?" I ask_

_"When the time is right." He simply says. Maybe he's right... I'll see who this boy is one day, maybe not today or anywhere in the future... but one day._

_And the world around us turns white and pure as we hold on to each other tightly._

* * *

"Kim?" I open my eyes and **BAM!** I'm lost in my own little world as I swim in those pools of irresistable chocolate. He seems to be in a trance too as we stare at each other in an emotion I've never truly felt... could it be love? No.. I couldn't be!... Could it?

"Jack?" I asked... rather softly if you ask me. I mentally slap myself, soft? Since when did I do soft? OK maybe those _other_ _few_ times but that's off subject!

"Yeah..."

"Wha- what happened?" That seemed to snap him out of his gaze.

"You fainted, remember?" I rack my mind for any memory but it's still quite cloudy and dizzy.

"Not exactly," I frown

"What about Marge's 'special'?" he asks and everything slams back into my head.

"I remember it all now... she really needs to learn how to cook." I say and Jack chuckles. I drift away from reality and I'm thinking about the dream... does it mean anything? Who is that boy? Why do I feel like I know him? More importantly... Why was I wearing _another_ dress? It hardly seems like me...

"Sweet dreams Kim" Jack says... sweet dreams? Then I realise that while I was thinking, I had closed my eyes. I was about to open my eyes and tell him that I hadn't fallen asleep when I felt a pair of warm lips touch my forehead. My stomach starts doing flips and electricity shoots through me. Without meaning to, my lips turn upwards into a smile and... I know it sounds crazy but... I feel that Jack had smiled right back at me.

* * *

Later after school, I was in the dojo with the guys but no Jack... where is he? He's hardly never late. Rudy had noticed that too (Well considering our dojo has only 5 students, it's not hard to notice someone missing).

Then I saw him.

His back facing me, outside the dojo.

In the courtyard.

With a girl.

Their foreheads touching... and it looked like they were about to kiss. My heart plummeted. I've always thought of him as more than friends (I accidentally almost told him that once...). That girl is pretty... much prettier than me in my opinion. I was stupid... stupid to think he even liked me that little bit. **Don't jump to conclusions! **I yelled to myself (Mentally, not physically!) I don't want to assume things straight away!

Right there and then, while I was telling myself off...

They kissed.


	4. My mystery boy

**OMG! I've watched 'Wazombie Warriors' and I ABSOLUTELY LOVED IT! Kickin it is one of my FAVOURITE shows EVER! It definitely has Kick moments! I just wish her dream was real! I loved the ending but I won't say anything cuz I don't wanna ruin it for those who haven't watched it yet. One more thing... I wish Jack would make a move for once instead of Kim!**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill ;), I don't own Kickin it or anything famous**

* * *

I just stood there. At first nothing was going on in my mind, NOTHING. But then I snapped myself back into reality and shook it off. _I know, I know __**WHAT?! You just shook THAT **__**off?!**_. So what if I did? OK, maybe I didn't shake it off _completely_ but I um... _embraced_ it. I'm not gonna let a _boy_ crack me, he may be cute and funny and charming... and my crush, but nevertheless, a _boy._

"Kim!" I turned my head and faced Rudy who was coming out of his office. "You gonna do some KA-RAH-TEY or just stand there?" I smiled and walked over to a punching dummy. I _walked_ there, walked being the keyword. I didn't punch it or anything, I just _walked_ over to it and stood there. I guess I don't have any steam to let off...

"What are you doing?! Having a staring competition?! With a DUMMY?! You seem so out of it today, what's wrong? Was it something you saw outside?" Rudy asked. _Oh yeahh..._ I'm trying to forget but I can't. Then anger bubbles up inside me... WHY?! I'm not even dating him! Then I realise it's not anger... it's jealousy, the green eyed monster has come out.

**BAM! **Why did I have to fall for him?

**HI-YAHH! **Stupid love.

**WHAM! **Stupid... that's what I am

**POW!** I'm so stupid

**KIYAH! **stupid.

"KIM!" Rudy yelled, "You've already destroyed that dummy! What more could you do to it?!" I looked down at my 'opponent' and saw nothing but a mess on the mats.

"Sorry Rudy! I'll help pay for a new one" I promised

"Nah, it's fine. I know that when you're angry, you are angry." I smiled at Rudy. He was the best sensei ever! So kind, considerate and was like an older brother to me! (Not that I don't have enough older brothers...). Rudy was always there for us in the end, Unlike that idiot, Ty...

"RUDY!" *_sigh_* Speaking of the devil... I bet I jinxed that...

"What do you want Ty?"

"I don't want to look out my window and see one of your students, canoodling with someone!" Ty yelled. My fists clenched and I could feel all my emotions bubbling up inside me.

"Who Jerry? He's finally kissed a girl? That's great! I need to congratula-"

"Not him!" Ty interrupted "Jack!"

"Jack?" Rudy said in disbelief "Oh really?"

"Yes!" Ty shouted, frustrated. Rudy walked over to me with a goofy grin on his face _What the heck?! _"I bet that," Rudy then put his arm around me, "The girl you saw 'canoodling' with Jack, was Kim!" I blushed a deep scarlet and put my head down.

"It wasn't me Rudy" I told him

"WHAT?! IS HE CRAZY?!"

"Thanks Rudy but I don't think that he even li-"

"HE HAS THIS MASSI-"

"AHEM!" someone yelled. We turned our heads and saw Jack. He shot Rudy a warning glare and smiled at me. Oh that smile! So warm and genuine! But I could sense a lie behind that smile, I know him too well. I just raised my eyebrow and scowled at him. He shifted under my glare.

"Well I better get going," Ty said, as he passed Jack he glared at him "Listen Jack, I don't care if you're a black belt, don't let me catch you kissing outside my window EVER again!" Jack blushed a dark red but still managed to scowl at him.

"Jack, you, in my office, NOW." Rudy commanded, I've never seen him so serious, this kinda worries me...

Since no-one is even here to spar with and I've wrecked the dummy, I decide to take a nap. I pile up the mats and grab my bag to use as a pillow. At first I lie, staring at the ceiling lights but then I'm falling into a deep sleep...

* * *

_I'm sitting on a swing, the breeze swifting through my hair. I'm wearing shoes this time, converses. I'm wearing a blue dress...  
__"REALLY?!" I yell, frustrated. Third dress in a row! I swear if I wear another freakin dress, I'll scream._

_Wait. Dress and converses? That's not normal... then again, neither is me wearing dresses all the time aint normal either. I groan and I start to swing my legs back and forth. Not too long later, I'm swinging, the wind blowing my hair back._

_It happens so suddenly. I didn't even know how the swing lost control and took over. All I knew was that it thrusted me forward and I was falling. I was falling so slowly but my screams were ear-piercing and loud. I closed my eyes and waited for the pain to hit me. But it never did._

_I felt two, strong, muscular arms catch me and hold me close. I don't look up at him because I know it's the mystery boy, the boy who's stolen my heart and the boy who's been haunting my dreams._

_"I've always been with you" He whispered into my hair. I open my eyes in surprise._

_"You have?" I ask, still not daring to look at him_

_"Always" He murmured. I closed my eyes again and snuggled into his chest. He cupped my chin and tilted my head up but I still didn't open my eyes, in fear he would disappear again._

_"I won't go this time, I promise" He said "Open your eyes" I did as he said and my heart was jumping for joy. I couldn't believe the mystery boy who stole my heart was him._

_He leaned in and closed the gap between our lips. He kissed me softly and I knew I was kissing back, my stomach was full of butterflies, I'm sure._

_I cannot believe it. __I am kissing..._

_Jack Brewer_


	5. Questions

**SO sorry for not updating in ages! =(**

**Thanks so much to y'all that reviewed such positive comments and stuff! I can't believe y'all like it that much! YAY! My only worry right now is letting you guys down! I've realised I've almost completely forgotten about her three brothers so I'll squeeze them in somehow in this chapter.**

**Well... I don't have much to say right now so...**

**READ ON DARHLINS!**

**Disclaimer: This gal does not own Kickin it**

* * *

_Jack Brewer. I am kissing my mystery boy, Jack Brewer._

_My crush._

_My best friend._

_The one who stole my heart and refuses to give it back._

_I never felt so happy in my entire life yet so confused. Why has my mystery boy just revealed himself to me now? Does this mean something? Anything? Why did it have to be Jack? Why are there so many questions and yet no answers? Most of all...  
Why Me?_

_We pull away, still holding each other close. I slowly lift my head and gaze into his eyes. I blink and just like that, once again..._

_He's gone._

* * *

I jolt upright and take in my surroundings. I'm in the dojo, lying on the mats. Alone. I sigh and bang my head against the wall. I had just found out who my mystery boy was, then he kisses me, then he's gone. Why are my dreams so complicated? I miss the times when I would wake up and not remember anything about my dream. I bet the guys don't have this problem... I bet Jack doesn't have this problem. _Jack_. He probably doesn't have this problem because he is _the_ problem.

"Alright then Jack, I believe you" Rudy said as he walked out his office. Jack walked out behind him.

"Thank you Rudy! I swear that girl is psycho!"

"What girl?" I ask, butting into their conversation.

"Oh, some chick grabbed Jack and kissed him" Rudy replied, dismissively and walked back into his office.  
_OK, so that's one answer..._

"Wait, hold up! What chick?"

"I have no idea" Jack said. I looked at him in surprise. He shrugged his shoulders in response.  
_ ...BUT it comes with another question! Who was that girl? ARGH!_

"That's helpful" I say, sarcastically

"Very" Then a silence falls over us.

Rudy ran out of his office, making a very LOUD noise, making me and Jack, whip our heads around. Rudy then just kept bustling around the dojo, ignoring our stares, frantically searching for something. _What is going on? OH GREAT! ANOTHER question!_

"Rudy?" Nothing.

"Um Rudy?" Still nothing.

"RUDY!" How can he block me out so easily?

"I'm just gonna... go" I grab my bags and walk out the dojo and head over to Phil's. I order my food and sit by myself in an empty booth by the window. I poke my food with my fork and think about my dreams. Why are they so confusing? Why is my love life confusing?

I'm snapped out of my thoughts when someone flops down across me. I look up and see my older brother, Cole. With a big lump on his forehead.

"What's that on your face?" I ask, then I realised how rude it sounded. "Sorry, but you have like a big bruise-like thing on your forehead."

"Look who's talking" he replied, smirking at me.

"What?" Then I catch a glimpse of myself on the windows. "Just brilliant" I groan and drop my head onto the table. BIG mistake. That just made my bruise hurt even more and I'm pretty sure it just doubled its size. "Ow."

Cole just chuckles at my clumsiness and nicks one of my falafel balls. "Here," I say, pushing my plate towards him "You can have it, I don't really want it anymore" I watch my older brother _massacre_ the food in front of me and I can't help but smile at his typical _boy-ish_ actions.

"Go buy yourself a drink, kiddo" Cole tells me, giving me some money. I take it and line up. I'm coming back to the booth when I see something that makes me drop my glass. I don't care about the mess of coke and broken glass on the floor by my feet. All my attention is on the courtyard, just outside those double doors of Falafel Phil's. Why isn't anyone doing something to stop it?  
I know it's a little overdue but I can't help it.

I scream in utter terror.

* * *

**Not one of my best but I felt like I HAD to post something up soon.  
Your reviews made me happy!**

**See y'all in chapter 6 sugas!**


	6. Trouble with AJ

**Hi darhlins! SO SO SORRY for not updating in absolute ages! I'm not gonna bore you with why I haven't been updating so I'm just gonna do the disclaimer and you can read chapter 6!  
(I would have done an authors note but it's so annoying when I think the author updated a new chapter but it's just an authors note so I didn't want to do it to you guys)**

**Also, I'm sorry it's so short!**

**AND THANK YOU SO MUCH! 30 reviews! YAY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Disney XD show, Kickin it.**

* * *

I screamed.

I screamed but did nothing. I watched it happen before my eyes. I should be feeling awful right now but I don't. That just shows how bad of a person I am right now.

I really hate myself right now.

I'm still doing nothing.

MOVE KIM!

This is just pathetic.

I'm pathetic.

...I'm shaking?

* * *

"WOULD. YOU. JUST. WAKE. UP?!" Jeff yelled, shaking my shoulders.

Ah.

"What happened?" I asked, looking around my room. How did I end up here? I swear I was just at Falafel Phil's. I bet some weird, crazy thing happened and someone took me home.  
...What if.. this whole day was just a dream? What if it's only morning now? Please oh please tell me that was just a dream!

"Cole found you asleep at Phil's and took you home" Damn.

"Without waking me?"

"You're a heavy sleeper"

"I bet it looked like I was kidnapping you" Cole thought out loud. I laughed and smiled at him.

"I wouldn't be surprised if the police came knocking at our door" I joked. What I love about my brothers is the fact I'm so comfortable around them. We have such a great bond. It's just... AJ... he's been drifting away from us. He's hardly ever home and when he is, it feels so awkward.

"What were you dreaming about?" Cole asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"I... It was..." I was struggling to explain it. It was just so horrible, even if it was just a dream. It was so realistic... it felt like some kind of warning. "I don't wanna talk about it" I whispered, hugging my legs. Jeff and Cole nodded understandingly.

_Ding Dong!_ The doorbell went off and was followed by some hard knocking. Jeff stood up and went to answer the door. Cole started to gently stroke my hair.

"Don't worry kiddo," he said "Everything's gonna be fine, it was only a dream" I lifted my head to respond, to tell him it was so much more than a dream but Jeff walked in, looking pale.

"Jeff? What's up? Who's at the door?"

"Cole, they want you."

"Who wants me?" Jeff flinched and paled even more.

"It's the police" My head shot right at him in shock

"Is this about the thing with me falling asleep? You explained it to them didn't you?"

"It's not that"

"Then what is it?"

"It's AJ, he's been arrested"


	7. Trying to forget him

**I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN AGES! SOOOO SORRY!**

**I wanna say thanks to Jen (Guest) who gave me the update on Jack's real last name. Personally I think Anderson fits better than Brewer but it's Jim's show so he can do what he likes.  
**

**Also a big shout out to SwiftStar1 who reviewed all my chapters!**

**School and homework are really filling up my schedule so I'll try to update weekly.  
I realised I hadn't watched much Kickin it because of school so I stopped what I was doing and went to watch it! Have you guys seen the new Kickin it episode yet? Kickin It On Our Own? I have and I just LOVE the ending! EEEEEEEEPPPP!**

**Disclaimer: Kickin it is not owned by me**

* * *

It took a while for it to sink in. My brother. Arrested. AJ has been arrested. My older brother, AJ has been arrested. I broke into a sob and Cole hugged me tightly, resting his chin on top of my head. I knew that AJ could be quite a bit of a rebel but never in my life did I ever think he would be this much trouble. He was always kind to me, whatever mood he was in, I am his baby sister after all.

It takes a lot for someone to break me but I never thought the person to do this would have been my very own brother. Suddenly all the pain and sadness inside me turned into anger. How could he?! How could he have so careless to get himself arrested? Doesn't he know that he's got a family at home?  
I roughly wiped away my tears and broke out of Cole's hug. I walked over to my window and looked out and decided that from this moment on,

AJ is no longer my brother

* * *

I woke up the next morning with a big hole in my heart but I just ignored it. I am no damsel in distress, I can take care of myself. I got ready quickly and rushed out the door, only to bump into the one and only, Jack Brewer.

"Kim! Hi!"

"Hey Jack!" I smiled. We walked together to school talking about anything and just enjoying each other's company. His smile just brightens up my day. It's so genuine and kind, I wish that he had a special smile just for me. We met up with the guys and we joked around and I soon forgot about my worries that lay in waiting at home.

* * *

As soon as school and practice was over, I went straight home and into my bedroom. I took out every picture of AJ and me and everything he ever gave me and threw them in the bin. The first step is to forget.  
Cole and Jeff tried to talk me out of it and reason with me but they failed. There is only one person that can make me change my mind and there is no way I am telling him about this. I don't want pity. Pity just makes people feel worse, unless they're attention seekers of course.

My door slowly opened, followed by a light knock. I turned my head and saw Jack softly smiling at me. I smiled back but I knew that my smile was empty and emotionless. "Ya know, most people knock before they open the door" I tell him. He just chuckles and sits next to me. Without thinking, I lean my head onto his shoulder. I swear I saw him blush before he hugged me. "It's ok, Kim, everything's alright" he whispers into my ear, sending shivers down my spine. He couldn't know! Could he?

"Of course everything's alright! Why wouldn't they be?" I say, I continue, not wanting to stop on a question, "I'm hungry, let's go to Phil's!" I grab his arm before he can say anything and run out the house. I don't want to stay in a building where there are memories of my brothe.. Of _him_.

"Kim, stop" He tells me as I drag him across the mall. I ignore him and run faster. "Kim, I know" I stop running and face him. "You know what? There's nothing to know"

"Kim, don't hide it. Cole told me and asked me to come over" I stood there speechless, trying to think of an excuse.

"HA! You got pranked!" I shout. Jack just looks at me. "I dragged you out of the house because... because I didn't want you covered in slime... from Jeff!" Jack opens his mouth to say something but I cut him off. "You know what? I'm actually not hungry anymore! I'm gonna go." I run off as fast as I can, ignoring Jack calling my name.

* * *

I'm sitting on the mats, looking at a picture of the Hollywood sign when Jack comes in. How did he know I could come here? Stupid question. Of course he would know! He plops down next me and chuckles at the picture.

"That was a pretty crazy time huh?" he says. I laugh, remembering the memories of that day. "We never actually finished"

"What do you mean?" I ask as butterflies invade my stomach

"You know," Jack started "Before the maniac director yelled cut" My breath hitches in my throat as he lean closer and closer...


	8. Leaving the memories behind

**I feel so bad about not updating is absolute ages! And since it's almost Christmas I will update soon another soon after this one. I won't update a chapter on Christmas cuz well... It would be Christmas!**

**Thanks to y'all who are still reading this and being real patient with me. Much love to y'all! xx**

**Alright now, this chapter may be full of questions. The chapter with all the answers is gonna be hard to write since I keep adding more and more questions to this lil 'ol story.**

**Read on y'all! And an early:**

**Maligayang Pasko!**

* * *

I slowly let out the breath I was holding when he tightly hugged me. I threw my arms around him and squeezed tighter.

"Come on Kim, I'll help you through this" I jerk away from his grasp. Does he really think I'm that weak?!

"I don't need help" I state, crossing my arms "I've already decided that he is no longer my brother"

"Isn't that a little harsh? Everyone deserves a second chance"

"Everyone except AJ" I tell him and walk off.

* * *

I'm lying on my bed, in my room, staring at the ceiling. How dare he?! I'm not weak! I can take care of myself! Why can't he understand my choice? I bet he would do the same thing.

As all the questions filled my mind, I slowly lulled myself to sleep.

* * *

_I slowly bend down and sniff the flower. It's amazing at how something so delicate and beautiful can be so deadly and poisonous. I caress the petals with my hand, being careful not to touch any of the poison._

_"Where is she?" I hear someone ask. I look up and see three figures. "She didn't want to come, I'm sorry" one replies. The first one sighed and put his head in his hands. "I need to tell her, she needs to know"_

_I'm instantly confused. Who is 'she'? What does this girl have to know that could make someone so upset?_

_"You should know" I hear a voice behind me say. I look up and see 'dream boy'. "Careful with that flower," he points out "It's a deadly beauty. Kinda like you." I stiffen. I look up to face him but he's gone._

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to come? He is your brother." Cole asked as he put his coat on. I nodded my head. "I'm sure. Anyway AJ is NOT my brother" Cole sighed.

"No matter what you say or decide kiddo, he's still your brother"

"I wish he wasn't." I mutter

"You don't mean that"

"Yes I actually do" Cole shook his head and grabbed his car keys. "JEFF!" He yells, "We're going! Come on!" Jeff then comes thundering down the stairs and stands in front of Cole, his messy, brown hair, sticking out everywhere. Jeff kisses my forehead and bolts out the door.

"Remember kiddo," Cole says as he hugs me bye, "He's your brother no matter what and you know that deep down inside your heart, you want him back" I stiffen as Cole's words hit me like a ton of bricks. He ruffles my hair and he clicks the door shut.

"Yeah right," I mutter, "I would never want him ba-" I never got to finish my sentence as I broke into a sob. "I miss the old AJ" I whisper. I roughly wipe away the tears and gather myself up. This time HAS to be the last time he makes me cry. It WILL be the last time.

As my eyes catch the picture on the windowsill, I break a little. It was taken 3 years ago, my brothers and I were so happy. Cole was tackling Jeff and I was riding a piggyback from AJ. I could feel a lump growing in my throat. I cough and turn the picture down so I wouldn't have to see it anymore. I won't cry no more, I've had enough of the tears and feeling weak.

I grab my coat and keys and walk out the door. If I'm gonna forget him, then the first step is to get as far away from all the memories as possible. I decide to go to the one place that AJ and I never went to.

The old, abandoned house.


	9. The old, abandoned house

**So excited! It's Christmas tomorrow! Yaay! Now who's ready to partaaaay?**

**Alright now, I'm gonna try to answer some of the 'questions' in this story like the girl who randomly kissed Jack. Bet y'all forget about her didn't ya? And I bet ya didn't think about what the flower could be in the last chapter. Hint: I made it up. XP**

* * *

The old, abandoned house.

Yes, you're probably thinking I'm crazy for going there but my mind is all fluff and hazy. Plus I'm positive that this is the only place that Jack or my brothers will never find me.

I look around me, checking to see if anyone would see me go in. It's clear. I walk up the dirty pathway, shivering as it got colder with each step. What the freak am I doing? I jump as a mouse scampers in front of my feet.

Ok, calm down Kim, calm down, there's nothing to be afraid of.

_WHOO WHOO_

I scream as an owl swoops down right above me, it would have clawed my face if I didn't bend down. I start to breathe deeply, trying to get my heart beat back to its normal pace. I soon regain myself and walk up to the front door. It's a dark, dull shade of blue and there's no doorbell, only an old, brass knocker. I reach out to use it but then I retract my arm, mentally slapping myself. No one lives here! Why would I need to knock? Even though I've convicted myself just to go in, I steel feel a massive urge to knock before entering. I shake my head and reach out to turn the handle but my hand just meets a flat door surface. I look down in surprise only to see that the door was missing a handle. It didn't have a hole of where it used to be, this door genuinely had no handle. There was also no key lock. The knocker was the only thing on the door.

I try pushing the door but no such luck. I walk around the house, hoping to find another way in. I don't know why but I'm determined to find a way in. It's like someone set up this challenge for me. I come across 8 other doors but they're all the same! A dark, dull blue with only a brass knocker. There's something screaming at me, telling me to go back home but I feel a strong pull to stay.

* * *

I soon find a beautiful, little cottage hiding in the garden. It was surrounded by the greenest grass and most exquisite flowers. I bend down to take a better look at the flowerbed and gasp. It's that flower from my dream. I thought it was only something my imagination had created. I shake my head and mentally slap myself. How am I so sure about this? It's probably some common flower that I've never seen before. I'm not exactly the type to bend down and sniff flowers in my free time, so it makes sense. I then stupidly grasp the stem. The stem that held the 'poison'. I quickly retract my hand, realising what I did. Yes I know I'm thinking that it's not possible for the flower in my dream to be real but I'm still going to be cautious. The world around me starts spinning and that's when I realise that I didn't make up that flower, it's real. Then the colours fade out and the last thing I remember is my arm breaking my fall.

* * *

_ "How could he have not recognised me?!" I hear someone screech. I peek out my head from behind the rocks and see a girl stirring up a mixture in what looked like a cauldron. __**Uh oh. She's probably mental**__. "It's me, it's me!" She yells into the mixture.__** Yep. Definitely mental.**_

_"I feel sorry for the poor guy that's forgotten her" a voice behind me says. I cover my mouth, trying to muffle my squeal._

_"Hey!" I whisper-yelled "You scared the living day lights outta me!" He smirks and I grab his shirt and pull him down "Careful would ya?" I scold "She might see you! So stay low"_

_"Oh Kimberly," he starts, I raise an eyebrow "Don't you remember that this is only a dream?"_

_"But my dreams now somehow relate to my everyday life so shut up and get down!"_

_"Have you ever actually listened to them?" He asks. I look at him weirdly._

_"Don't try the wise mumbo-jumbo dream boy, of course I've listened to them! They're my dreams!"_

_"Have you even thought that they might actually mean something? That they might be giving you advice on what to do or they're trying to tell you something?" I open my mouth to respond but then I quickly shut it. Dream boy has got a point._

_"Hey can I ask you a question?" I say, hiding even lower behind the rocks_

_"You just did but shoot" he replies, sitting down next to me._

_"'How come I had 'kissed' you that one time and you had turned out to be Jack? And now you're not?" I ask, looking away into the ocean. I hear a silence next to me. "Come on dream boy, answer my-" I stop as I turn my head and see that he had disappeared... __**AGAIN.**_

_"This is getting really frustrating you know!" I yell into the air. Stupid move._

_"Who's there?" The crazy girl yells. Oops._


	10. The cottage

**Hey my darhlins! How are y'all? Okay now I'm hoping I'll have more time to update but this is coming earlier than usual because I don't think that I'll be able to update next week. I've got parties to go to, homework to complete and my all time best mate is coming over! She lives like 2 hours away so we can't really see each other everyday.**

**Now I got a review, from a guest who was really confused on who AJ was. I thought that I made it quite clear that he was Kim's brother in this fanfic... Obviously not. Well anyway now that's cleared up... I want to say that if any of you guys are confused with anything, feel free to ask me, K sugas?**

**Your reviews really brighten up my day, good or bad (even though I haven't received one negative comment yet - YAY! Thank y'all!) so from me to you:**

**An early, HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**I am so so SO happy with this one! Especially the ending! XD**

* * *

_Why the heck am I scared? It's just a dream, it's just a dream, I'll wake up. Then Dream Boy decides to reappear._

_"She can remember ever detail of her dreams, she'll recognise you if she'll ever see you in the real world"_

_I. Am. Screwed. Why do my dreams have to be so horrible? "What do I do?"_

_"Wake up now"_

_"Right. Knew that." Dream boy raises his eyebrows and stares at me. "What?" I ask, feeling self-conscious _

_"Go on. Wake up" he prompts. Ah. That's where he's got me._

_"I don't know how to..." I trail off. He chuckles at me._

_"Come out!" The girl yells. I frantically look around me for help. Nothing. I whip my head round to the boy for him to tell me how. But he's... You guessed it, gone. I make a mental note that the next time I see him, to ask why he keeps disappearing AFTER I've tied him down with some rope... Actually I think shackles would do so much better... attached to a 1000kg cannonball. I'm thinking of more ways to be 100% positive that dream boy won't disappear again when I feel the girl's presence behind me. I sink lower down the rock when..._

* * *

**BAM**! The smell of herbs and a fireplace (I know, weird combination right?) hit me. I sit up and realise I have a pounding headache. "Take it easy" a soft voice tells me. I turn my head in the direction of the voice. My eyes meet his and I don't want to look away. "Lay back down now" he says. I obey and slowly lie down. He walks over to me. He places a wet towel on my forehead and gives me a small kiss on my cheek. I feel myself blush and he grins at me. He leaves the room in silence.

I take in my surroundings and realise I'm in the cottage I found behind the abandoned house. The room had that warm, cozy feeling. It looked like something out of the movies. I hear the door click and I turn my head to see an elderly woman with a bowl of soup. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up" she says.

"You didn't wake me" I tell her. She places the soup on the small table next to me. She then removes the towel on my forehead and tells me to sit up. "What happened?" I ask her

She then tells me at how she went out of her cottage to buy some more herbs and how she came back to see me lying on the grass, flower in my palm. She immediately knew what had happened and called her grandson over since she couldn't carry me inside. Then she made a herbal remedy, the only thing that could cure it, and she told me how she had let the fumes engulf the room. "It's a lucky thing I was fully in stock of those herbs my dear and that my grandson is always willing to help old grandma. Now eat this, it'll make the pain go away."

"Thank you" I say and take the bowl.

"I believe you know my grandson," she tells me, I nod and she smiles "I thought I recognised you from those pictures and the way he described you." She looks at me and I blush, feeling very self-conscious "Hmmm, he was right, beautiful indeed." My light pink blush turns darker and she laughs "I bet he never told you that now did he dearie? Of course he didn't, so stubborn and shy at times, tut tut. I'll send him in" And with that, she leaves the room. He thought I was beautiful? I shake my head and place the empty bowl down.

"Knock. Knock." A voice says. I giggle and he comes in, grinning. "How ya feeling Kimmy?"

"Don't call me that!" I tell him and playfully hit his arm

"And why not?"

"Because it's a horrible name and it's annoying!" I pout. He laughs

"Okay then, whatever you say" I smile and his expression changes. Eyes wide and curious, mouth slightly open and his gaze was like he was in another world. My smile slips and I dash to a mirror. "What's wrong?" He asks while I check for anything in my face.

"I don't see it." I frown. He doesn't ask me what I don't see, he just walks over so he's standing behind me.

"Now where's that special smile gone?" I struggle to not burst into a grin. I fail miserably and I smile a big open smile. He's back again, into that daze.

"Jack? Jaaack?" I wave my hand, trying to get his attention. He snaps back into reality and plods onto the couch. He pats the spot next to him and I plop down. "Your grandma's really nice"

"Of course she is, she always is"

"Must be great to be able to spend time with your grandma."

"Don't you spend time with yours?"

"No," I sigh "One died before I was born and the other, last year."

"Oh Kim" he whispers, the way he said it, sent shivers down my spine. He hugs me tightly and I squeeze tighter. He pulls away far too quickly in my opinion.

"But it's Ok" I say brightly, "I had some nice memories with her" he smiles at me and turns the TV on. I lean my head on his shoulder, not really knowing what I was doing. He stiffens and then I realise what I had just done. I was about to sit back up when I feel his arm snake its way around my waist. I feel my cheeks burning and I'm pretty sure his are a light tint of pink.

"Not in love with her at all, eh Jack?" I hear a soft whisper say behind me. I smile and snuggle closer to him and I feel his hold on me tighten and he places his chin on top of my head.

It's these type if moments that I will never forget and want to live in, forever.


	11. Feeling comfortable

**_READ the WHOLE A/N! ;)_**

** Look who manger to squeeze a chapter out for you guys! I had started to write this and then late one night, I finished it. I know I had said I may not be able to update but this was already written so I thought I'd post it this week, so you'll have chapter 11. I'm trying so hard to update weekly but high school homework is at its finest for me. Sorry guys!**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR'S EVE!**

**I see that in the reviews, you liked the Kick moment I had put in. Well, you are going to love this! Sorry if you think it gets too mushy or if it gets lame or if any explanation sucks. I've decided to write my chapters a week early, or at least start it, so it'll be ready to edit and post, the next week for you sugas! Oh yeah, if you haven't noticed, I'm gonna call y'all sugas and darhlins! xx**

**(Hope y'all don't mind)**

**I feel that most of you don't read the big bold bit at the top (especially if it's too long) and just skip ahead to the story, I want to thank those who read my boring life updates (XP) and I want to do something in return. So I propose ****_A CHALLENGE_****! (Bet that caught your eye) There's a word in this chapter that I feel I've used too much, it begins with a 'G' and the letter 'E' appears twice (hint #3: the word is in the first paragraph of the story too!). Whoever guesses this gets a shout out in chappie 12! Note that I will shout out everyone who guesses this right AND whoever attempts it! If you get it right, you will get a big, bold shout out (that's the difference) PLUS I'll sneak you a peek of the next chapter...**

**If your confused, just PM me and I'll clear it out for ya**

**Read on carefully darhlins!**

* * *

My eyes flutter open and it takes a while for my sight to adjust from the pitch black, to the cosy cottage room I'm in. I lift my head up and I see Jack. He smiles down at me and I grin back. I realise what position we're in and for once, I don't care and I don't feel embarrassed, I just snuggle closer to him and wrap my arms around him, hugging him. He returns the gesture and doesn't pull away, instead he kisses the top of my head.

"You two act like you're a couple" I jump and Jack chuckles at me, pulling me closer, stroking my blonde hair. "I see that you're quite comfortable the way you are, I'll make some breakfast." And with that, Jack's grandmother quietly leaves the room, silently closing the door.

"You don't feel awkward?" Jack asks me. I look up at him in confusion. "About the position we're in?" He explains. I shake my head and place it in his chest, listening to his heartbeat quicken. "Then I guess you wouldn't mind this" he says and pulls me into his lap. For the first time, I don't blush or get nervous in any way, I actually feel quite comfortable. I bury my head deeper into his chest and realise that I don't feel any fabric, I can't feel the soft material that belongs to his usual V-necks. I can feel Jack's heartbeat start to race even more at my gesture and that's when I realise.

He's not wearing a shirt.

"Jack!" I exclaim and lift my head up. I look at his face and see the faintest tint of pink on his cheeks. "Why aren't you wearing a shirt?"

"Well, you fell asleep on me in this position, last night-"

"Last night?!" I interrupt. "My parents and brothers are gonna be worried sick! What if they think I've been kidnapped or if I've been killed or if-"

"Kim calm down," Jack says, interrupting my rant "Your family know you're safe here, my grandmother called them yesterday while you were still out of it and told them that you would have to spend the night" I let out a sigh of relief and snuggle back into Jack's chest only to remember why I had taken my head off of it. I open my mouth but Jack, knowing what I was going to ask, just continues. "I woke up early this morning and tried to get out of your strong grip. I managed to solve this by putting a pillow in your arms. I then had breakfast, then a shower and when I came out, I realised I had left my shirt in this room. So I came back and then I saw you basically suffocating that pillow and took it out of your arms and then you started kicking in your sleep so I tried to lie you down on the couch but you just grabbed me and calmed down."

"Why didn't you just wake me?"

"I didn't want to," he shrugs "You looked so cute and peaceful that I didn't have the heart to. Anyway I wouldn't want to wake you."

"Just checking, you don't really care do you?" I ask, gesturing to the position we were once in. He shakes his head in response. "Ok!" I say cheerfully and snuggle back down. I hear Jack chuckle.

"Thought you felt awkward with me having no shirt"

"I didn't," I tell him "I was just wondering" Jack lets out a laugh at my response and I feel his stomach shaking. "Jaaack!" I moan as my head's hard pillow moves. The door makes a small squeak and I hear the shuffling of slippers and I immediately know that Jack's grandmother just entered.

"Here you go dear" she says and places the tray onto the small table. I turn my head so that I can look at her and smile as a thank you. She looks back kindly in response. "Jack, be a sweetie and help wash up in the kitchen"

"Ok Grandma" She then smiles and leaves the room, except this time, leaving the door open for Jack. "Looks like I better get up" I moan and just snuggle deeper and hug tighter. "I'm that comfortable am I?" He jokes and I let out a muffled sound in response. He chuckles and kisses the top of my head. I sigh in defeat and unwrap my arms and get off his lap. He then stands up but I hold my arms out for a hug. He chuckles again and leans down and hugs me. He's pulling away when a loud bang shocks us both and then I realise that his lips are on mine. Not only that but we still have our arms around each other. We don't dare move, waiting for the other to do something first.

"Never mind Jack!" His grandmother calls from the kitchen "I've fixed the dishwasher!"

Jack then realises that he's not needed in the kitchen anymore and kisses me. I, of course, kiss back and pull him down onto the couch. We're in this make-out session when we both pull apart and just stare at each other. "Wow" we both whisper and he pulls me onto his lap again, my back leaning against his bare chest.

"Eat your breakfast my dear Kim" he says and feeds me a spoonful of cereal. I roll my eyes, but inside I'm confused on why he didn't say anything else about our kiss. _Oh well. I'll ask him later._

"I can feed myself!" I pout and take the spoon off him. He sits there, arms around my waist and head resting on my shoulder, while I finish off my breakfast.

* * *

"Come on!" I laugh and grab his hand, loving the sparks I feel, and drag him to the willow tree by the lake. Who knew that behind that old, creepy house, there was a cozy cottage and a beautiful field?

"Wait." Jack suddenly said, stopping in his tracks, his grip on my hand stopping me as well. He tells me to close my eyes, unsure, I hesitate but he soon convinces me. He then lets go of my hand and I feel him behind me. "Piggyback or surprise?" He asks. I giggle at his question

"What do you think is best?"

"Hmmm, I think I prefer surprise"

"Then surprise me"

"You sure?"

"Positive. I trust you," I confirm "Anyway, I can get a piggyback anytime I like"

"Ok" he whispers, barely audible, into my ear. I shiver at his gesture and I feel him smirk.

I'm suddenly lifted off the ground and I squeal in delight and fear. "Can I open my eyes now?" I ask, perfectly knowing that he had just picked me up, bridal style.

"Yep" I open my eyes only to close them again when he leans his head towards mine and places a soft kiss on my lips. I grin at him and he smiles back.

"So can we go to the willow tree now?" I whine. He chuckles at my childish behaviour and takes off running, with me still in his arms. "Jack!" I scream and I flung my arms tightly around his neck, afraid that he would accidentally drop me.

We soon reach the old willow tree and we're inside, hidden by the long green curtains that the tree provides. I gasp in amazement, taking in the beautiful surrounding. The sun peeking through, the green looking so unrealistic, the leaves dipping into the river and the breeze rushing past us every now and then. "Wow! This is beautiful!" I exclaim. I hear Jack murmur something in response. "Ummm... Can you put me down now?" I ask and Jack chuckles at me.

"Now?"

"Don't. Drop. Me. Brewer." I threaten. He laughs and plops down. I yelp as he brings me down with me, he lets out a quiet groan as I land on him. "I told you not to drop me!"

"I didn't." He says, poking the tip of my nose "I sat down and you came down with me!" I huffily cross my arms, knowing he was right. "Are you gonna get off me or are you just gonna sit on my lap like this morning?" I pretend to think, stroking my chin.

"Yes." I simply say and he laughs. I smirk back at him and he lies down onto the grass, his hair messily around his head. "Whatcha doing?" I ask

"Wondering why I can't do it." Confused, I get off his lap and lie down next to him.

"Can't do what?" I ask. He sighs.

"I can't believe after all that has happened, I can't muster up the slightest bit of courage and just do it."

"I'm confused"

"Why can't I do it? Why can't I just freaking do this?" He yells, throwing his arms into the air. I think he's no longer talking to me, just trying to battle with this 'fear' and just do what he wants to do... Whatever that is.

I've known Jack for quite a long while now and I know when he wants to talk about whatever's troubling him and when he wants to figure it out by himself. So being the good friend I am, I stay silent as he thinks.

After a while, he sighs. "Come here" he says and I rest my head onto his chest as he put his arm around my waist, the other playing with my hair. I start to feel drowsy and feel my eyelids getting heavy. "Why can't I do it Kim?" He quietly asks. Before I drift off to dreamland, I tell him one more thing...

"Because Jack," I yawn "You're afraid."

* * *

**Found it?**


	12. A warning?

**So so so so so so sorry for not updating in absolutely ages! Mighty kind of ya to wait for so long! Oh and I won't be able to update weekly no more cuz of school. Sorry guys!**

**The word was GESTURE! So here are the shout outs I promised! DO NOT SCROLL PAST! This is very important! Plus I may interrupt the chapter for an extra special shout out!**

**Here are those who participated AND got it right!**

**Rose2091, Amy Loves You, shiqi98, ilovesports1999, BuscusFan, Guest, LiveYourPassions, Guest, hithere102000, swaggalove, RomanceGirl14, BingleBongle, HawaiiLover123, goldenrose1099, percabethkickandiceskatinlov er, Lassie0811**

**So basically 99% of the reviews participated and got it right! Plus they got an early sneaky-peeky of this chapter! (Ahem, if you looked at the reviews for the answer, shame!)**

**ps. Should I shout out Guests that don't put a name down? Sure 1 or 2 are fine but if I get like 7 guests then I don't think y'all would be very happy to read Guest over and over again**

**I don't like putting an A/N at the end of a chapter because I feel it kills the mood set at the ending (whatever mood you feel: excited, curious, neutral, bored, dead etc)**

**Hope the challenge I set has made you want to read my notes now (probably not but eh) So keep your eye out for another challenge!**

**Eh what the hay! Here's another... Review a proper review (not one that says something like 'nice' or 'I reviewed now do it!') and you can expect a lovely little PM from me that has tidbits of 13!**

**ps. If you're a guest reviewing then please at least put your name or a nickname, at least something please! Give me something to work with! But y'all be killing me if you put your name as #YOLO**

**No... just no. (-_-)**

**OH! And there's a poll on my page! I just wanna know what y'all would like for Kim's mother's name to be PLEASE VOTE!**

* * *

_ Because Jack, you're afraid..._

My own words echo through my head and blocked my 'delightfully' realistic dream from entering my head. So now I am stuck in sleep-mode but in pitch black darkness... Lovely.

"I'm here too" ah dangit.

"So you managed to get into my head while the dream can't? I prefer the psycho from last time"

He laughed. "Nice. So you got any idea on why Jack is afraid?"

"Wait, what?" I said, surprised at his response. How does he know? I'm feeling that my personal life isn't so personal now... Like some creepy stalker is always there... Technically there is and that's Dream Boy.

"Kim, I'm in your head, I'm what you call 'Dream Boy', I'm basically your dream right now"

"Wow, modest much?" I joked

"You know what I mean" he sighed "Your own 'words of wisdom' are echoing through your head!"

"Ya think I haven't noticed?!" I snapped. I'm gonna lose my temper if he keeps going on...

"Do you even know why your words are shouting at you?" He yelled, frustrated

"No... I can't hear them when you shout so go on" I hear him sigh and I smirk. Ok, I may be not in the nicest mood but I'm 'sitting' in complete darkness and I don't even know where Dream Boy is! So how'd you react with this? Huh?

"Listen to them Kim" he softly says. I groan. Is this guy serious?

"I can hear them perfectly fine, thank you very much" I snap back. He chuckles.

"I mean listen to them as in actually listen. I'm not telling you to hear them but to listen" OK, I have officially lost it with this guy!

"I have listened! I don't need your stinkin advice and I don't need to know the freakin difference between listen and hear! THEY. ARE. THE. SAME!" I yell into the darkness, screaming the last word. Silence. I scoff. It's about time he shut up.

_Because you're afraid... You're afraid... Afraid..._

The words echo and echo and it's then that I realise.

This is what Dream Boy was talking about. I need to see more into depth. Although what it actually means, I have no clue... Maybe it's a warning. A warning of what's about to happen.

_Rose2091 was the first..._

What?. Okaaaay... Maybe it's a code? Either that or I've gone mental...

_Jack..._

Jack? Jack. Jack! Its about Jack! It's a warning about what's going to happen to me that involves Jack... Things are starting to fit into place.

"Finally!" Dream Boy shouts. He's still here?!

"Damn. I thought you disappeared again!"

"Wouldn't you like that?"

"Very much."

"Ah I can't do that. I've gotta stay here for a bit longer"

"Shame."

"Now..." He starts. I panic. I don't another one if his annoyingly right lectures! I'd rather rip my ears off and that would be less painful. Yes, pride is very important to me and every word that comes out of dream boy's mouth is quickly chipping it away. So quickly that soon enough, I'll be a soft girly girl who blurts everything out like a silly moo.

*_shudders*_

"Oi! Kimberly!" He yells into my face. I yelp and fall back into the floor(?) I don't where I am... I hope it's a floor... "Did you even listen to a word I said?" He asks. I automatically pull my face into a 'really?' look. I smirk into the darkness and shake my head. He seems to know already despite the pitch black around us and sighs, exasperated.

I, of course, take no notice and try to find a way for my eyes to adjust to the never ending darkness. I'm pulling weird faces when BOOM! It's instantly bright and I feel like my eyes have just evaporated and been stabbed several times. I blink repeatedly and soon I'm used to the light (ish).

"What the-?" It's white everywhere! White here, white there, white everywhere! Like something out of the movies but only this time, the light is getting brighter and brighter. Oh my days. I'm not dying am I?

"Will you pay attention now that you can see?"

"Ah... No."


	13. He's back

**Thank y'all so much for being so patient with me! Some really important stuff is going on in school and I have to put it first, sorry sugas!**

**Well anyway, those that reviewed in the last chapter, got an early peek of chappie no. 13. Sorry it's sorta short! =(**

**No challenge today but there is a notice:**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE participate on the poll on my page! It's for this story! (please?)**

**Well here's DHM ch13 !**

* * *

SPLASH! I shoot upwards and I find my face, hair and pillow soaking wet. My eyes dart around the room, scanning.

Bingo.

I see a guilty looking Jack holding an empty bucket. I narrow my eyes at him and he bolts out the room, dropping the bucket. I sigh and fall back down and hear a squelching sound. I groan, realising that it was my pillow.

Wait. Pillow?

How on earth did I get from a field to my room? I hear a clank of a bucket rolling on the floor and I instantly think, Jack. I get up and change into dry clothes.

Ding!

I walk over to my dresser and see a preview message, of a text from Jerry. I slide the arrow and read it. I smile faintly at his overuse of 'swag' and 'yo', not even once in that message implying I'm female. He didn't even put Kim, he had called me 'Scorpion'_** [** ;) **]**_. Oh well. It's better than him saying 'yolo' for everything he does. Seriously though, 'yolo' is waay overused. Plus they say yolo to tell you to pursue your dreams and live life to the full not to get drunk at parties and just throw your life away just to be 'cool'. Pfffft. I wouldn't call it being 'cool', more like being an idiot.

Off topic. I enter the kitchen and see Cole and Jeff interrogating Jack.  
Well this should be entertaining.

"What college do you want to go to?" Cole shoots at him

"Uh... Ermmm..." Jack stammers

"Hesitation" Cole notes down. I shake my head. Is he serious?

"Hobbies?" Jeff asks.

"Well, I love karate... Skateboarding too-"

"Dangerous" Jeff says, interrupting him. I take a look at jack and he's wearing a worried, panicked expression.

"Had any past girlfriends?" That question catches my attention. Why on earth do they want to know?

"No... From what I remember..."

"No experience and forgetful" No experience? What the heck? I guess I should make myself seen before Jack dies of too much pressure. I walk into the kitchen pretending I never heard a thing and that I had just come in. Jack looks relieved to see me.

"Kim!" Cole and Jeff turn around. I wave a 'hi' to the three of them and I notice their clipboards.

"Uhhh why do you have clipboards?"

"We were questioning Jack" Jeff blurted out. Cole whacked him on the back of his head. "Ow."

"How did you even get into this situation?" I ask Jack. He looks at me.

"I came down to get a glass of water." I look at my brothers. They dash out the room, clipboards in hand. I chuckle, shaking my head. I grab an apple and take the seat opposite Jack. "You're not gonna ask me questions too are you?" He teasingly asks. I giggle.

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't." He laughs and the worry from his face instantly disappears. He then sits up, as if he had remembered something.

"Hey Kim..."

"Yeah Jack?" I ask, taking a bite into my apple.

"I think we ought to talk about you know... That kiss..." He trails off. I almost choke onto my apple.

"Not now Jack!" I hiss "My brothers might hear and then you're in for it!"

"Actually one of them did." A familiar, deep voice says behind me. Oh boy. I turn around, expecting to see Jeff or Cole but instead I see the one who I refused to visit while he was in jail.

Alejandro.

* * *

**Oooh! If you're confused on who 'Alejandro' is, it's AJ, only Kim now calls him by his full name now.**

**Okay I know I don't like putting A/N's here at the bottom but I wanna remind y'all to vote on the poll on my profile**** page!**

**PLEASE VOTE! xx**

**ps. I'm only 3 reviews away from 100! I don't wanna force you guys but... please? Please review? If by the time, you're reading this, I'm already at 100, please review anyway! I personally don't like pushy authors who want to have a goal of blah blah blah before they update but I'm asking this one time... please review? Please sugas?**


	14. I don't think you really can explain

**So I'm posting this early because I've been a complete idiot. I didn't realise I had uploaded story ideas and not DHM ch 13. I'm so sorry! It's just story ideas is the 13th document so I didn't really pay attention. Gah!**

**So I got to 100 reviews! yay! Thank y'all soo much! Big shout out to LiveYourPassions for getting me my 100th review (and for having an awesome name)  
Another massive shout out to KarateGirl77 for being such a suga of a cube!**

**Hopefully this chapter will make up for the little hiccup with chapter 13?**

* * *

"What are you doing here?" I demand through clenched teeth.

"I'm wondering when you and Jackie boy over there, kissed."

"Don't try to change the subject! When did you get out of jail? Oh wait. Did you break out?" He looks hurt at what I said. I don't feel any regret though.

"Of course I didn't break out! Listen Kimmy-"

"Don't call me that!"

"But you always-"

"Well now I don't!" I bark "Everything is different now, okay? You can't call me that disgusting name, you can't just march back into my life and expect me to welcome you with open arms and you most certainly cannot call yourself my brother!"

"Kimmy, I-"

"I thought I told you to not call me that" I interrupt.

"Kim. I can explain everything"

"Oh really? Can you explain why you had just drifted away from our family? Can you explain why you never made any further attempt to get me to visit you? Can you explain why I've felt so weak and unimportant the minute you got into jail? Can you?!" I shout. The room stats eerily silent. "I thought so. Come on Jack, Jerry texted me saying he wants us over at his place." I grab Jack's arm and push past... him. "Goodbye Alejandro."

"It's AJ..."

"Do I seem like I care?" I snap. He looks down at the floor. I scoff and pull Jack out the door.

* * *

"Wasn't that a little harsh?" Jack asks.

"You'd react the same way if you were in my position."

"Kim, you didn't give the poor guy a chance."

"Why should I? He's done nothing but drift away and get himself in jail." I state and I walk faster. Why is Jack defending him? Doesn't he know how much I've done to permanently delete AJ from my life? All those tries and I've failed miserably. It doesn't help that he's back now.

"There must be some sort of reasonable explanation behind all that. It could have been an accident!" Jack points out. I immediately stop walking. I slowly turn towards him, my temper boiling up at the second.

"Is it really an accident to ignore your family? Is it really an accident he's ignored me until now?"

"Kim, I know this is tough for you to take but he is your brother-"

"He is most certainly NOT my brother!"

"He is still your brother and you need to give him a chance. Let him tell you what happened. Re-create that special bond you two used to have. Sure it'll have some dents and patches but that's life. It's not always perfect. But you just gotta take those wounds and lift your head high, knowing you've overcome them."

"That's just it Jack. I haven't overcome them and I feel that I never will." I softly say, the anger leaving me. He puts his arm around me and squeezes me tightly in a hug.

"You will Kim. I know it. You're strong and stubborn. Don't let something like this knock you down. Talk to him and I know you'll feel better after." I smile and embrace his warmth. Who knew that Jack Brewer could be so wise and so sweet?

"Thanks Jack. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"I know right? I'm awesome!" He says, his cockiness shining through.

"You just had to ruin the moment didn't you Brewer?" I grin

"Oh so we're back to last name basis are we Crawford?" We continue to playfully argue until we were at Jerry's house. I truly cannot imagine life without him, Jack really does take the weight off your shoulders. Perhaps I should have a proper talk with AJ. Maybe it was all just a misunderstanding.

* * *

I push the doorbell and an awfully long melody goes on for about 20 seconds until Jerry finally opens the door. "Hey guys! Sorry for making you wait so long! I love dancing to the doorbell! Come inside! Milton and Eddie are already here." He says then shuffles to the stairs and dances up before falling flat on his face and sliding back down. He gets up, brushes himself off, nods his head at us, smiling and walks up the stairs in an orderly manner. Sometimes I just cannot understand this kid.

We follow him to his room and I'm immediately swarmed with introductions.

"Hiya! I'm Maria Gonzalez Reyes-"

"Whadda do girl? I'm Enriquez-"

"Sup? I'm Pepito-"

"The names Pablo but you can call me tonight-"

"I'm Juilio-"

"Xavier's the name-"

"Hi! I'm Jerry!"

"We know that!" I sigh and roll my eyes at Jerry's childishness. Then again, his antics really make me laugh and it makes my day. I forget my worries when he joking around and acting like a fool. Jack just stands there, shocked by all the people and Jerry drags us into his bedroom where we see a flustered looking Milton and surprised Eddie.

"It's reunion week, day 5!" Milton gasps. Ah. That'd be why he's got so many people over. I look over to the door and I see Jerry frantically closing it. He manages to close it and he drags a whole lot of furniture to block it. When he's done, he claps his hands and plops down onto the carpet.

"Is all that really necessary Jerry?" I ask. The mischievous trio look at me.

"If you want to live. Keep them there." Eddie warns. Oh the dramatisation of my goofy friends.

"It is a hazard but it is totally necessary." Milton points out.

"So why do we have to be here?" Jack asks

"I wanted company..."

I groan. Is this really what he meant by emergency? His house is full of company! Probably has the entire population of Seaford if not more! My stress with Jerry immediately distinguishes when he accidentally sets off his own prank for me. I laugh and Jerry grins. I feel the heat of a green-like stare and I turn around to see Jack with a hint of jealousy in his eyes. He notices me looking his way and he winks cockily back. I huff and quickly turn around, trying not to burn up. A light knock is heard from the door and Jerry's mother comes in.

"Jerry, Melinda and Betty are here to see you, come say ¡Hola!"

"Mamaa!" Jerry whines "Mi amigos are here! And I don't think I even know them!"

"Don't take that tone with me, young man!" She scolds. Jerry pouts and she calls for them to come up. Two elderly woman walk into the room and Jerry stares at them wide-eyed...


	15. Tease red

**Here's chappie 15! Hope y'all like! This has to be one of my favourite chapters I've written.**

**Why don't we try to get like at least 5 reviews for this chapter eh?**

**And to 'A person' (Guest), yes, yes I am. XD**

* * *

"Jerry these are the woman that looked after you when you were very little" Mrs. Martinez says.

"You two are still alive?!" Jerry gapes. I instantly snort, Milton's head shoots straight up, Eddie chokes down the popcorn and Jack instantly scolds him. Oh Jerry.

"Hehe, what Jerry meant to say was," Jack says, stopping to shoot a glare at Jerry "That it's nice to see you two again after so long and that you are still looking young"

Oh Jack, you charmer, _you_

Making the ladies swoon no matter the age. He'll have little baby girls blushing at the sight of him next. No but seriously, I am actually finding this situation kinda funny. Jerry messing up and then Jack tries to smoothly get him out of it. Key word there guys, tries.

Jerry opens his mouth to comment but before he does (and before I knock him with something to shut him up) Eddie shoves a fistful of popcorn into his mouth. Good work Ed. Ha, but Milton is still sitting there looking shocked. I think I ought to see if I can make things that little bit harder for Jack.

"Melinda is it?" I politely ask one. She nods. "Ok, I think you and I both know that Jackie-boy right here is trying to get a romantic dinner date with you tonight." I say, slinging my arm over Jack's shoulders.

"I- uh... I mean, that I... Well- erm.." Jack stammers. I bite my tongue to stop myself from laughing.

"As flattering as that may be young man, I am already married and about to celebrate my wedding anniversary with my husband soon." Melinda says. I can feel the laughter bubbling up...

"What type of anniversary?" Jerry asks from a mouthful of popcorn. He then spits it out. "Diamond?" He snickers, only to be whacked on the face with Milton's (bulky) history book. Oh look out! Krupnick's back.

"Oh same old Jerry" Melinda chuckles. Omg she is so nice! Why does Jerry have to act like such a jerk right now? "And as a matter of fact," she says putting a hand on Jack's shoulder "I'm not interested. Plus my husband is way better looking" Melinda and Betty then leave and as soon as the door shuts I burst out laughing, clutching my stomach.

"Dude that has got to burn" Eddie laughs. Jack just stands there, beet root red.

"That was just mean, Kim" he says to me.

"What was?" I ask, looking up at him innocently before collapsing into a fit of giggles. I see a smile tugging at Jack's mouth and I just giggle even more before he soon starts laughing with us. Oh we are such an odd group. Me and Jack on the floor, laughing our lungs away at the second, Milton and Eddie hyperventilating, trying to get their breath back and Jerry was just sprawled in the floor, textbook on face, laughing.

* * *

"And you two are still looking so young" I imitate

"Shut up" Jack whines and whacks me with a pillow. I laugh and whack him back, twice as hard.

"Are you jealous Kim? That Jack was hitting on Melinda and Betty and not you?" Milton teases

"Oh yeah sure," I say, scooting closer to Jack until we're so close that you'd need something thinner than a chisel to pull us apart "Totally jealous, I never knew Jack was into older woman" I say and purposely lean into him. The guys laugh and I feel Jack stiffen and heat up.

"Kim stop being such a tease and let the poor guy breathe" Eddie says. I grin and flop onto my bed. I look over to Jack and see a faintest bit of pink leaving his cheeks.

"Jerry help me get some snacks" Jack says and pulls him out the room.

"Hey Jack!" I call out before he leaves. He pokes his head back into the room. "I'll be waiting" He goes the reddest red you could ever imagine and bolts out the room. Milton, Eddie and I burst into hysterical laughter. I can even hear Jerry laughing.

"I've never seen such a red" Milton states after we calmed down. "I think it's a new colour"

"What should we call it?"

"I know!" Eddie says "Let's call it 'Tease Red' eh?"

"Perfect." I grin.

Jack and Jerry then walk into the room, two trays full of snacks. Jerry plops down into the floor and the trio dive in. I make eye contact with Jack and I pat the spot next to me. He comes over and lies down on his front, bouncing slightly. "Just put the tray at the bottom of the bed" I say and he does just that. "You know," I start "If I'm not mistaken I'm pretty sure it's YOU that's got a crush on me" Jack raises an eyebrow but I can still see the faintest touch of tease red on his cheeks. :3

"I think you're mistaken, I bet your bringing this up because YOU'VE got a crush on me!"

"Oh really?"

"Yep."

"I don't think so"

"Don't you now?"

"Nope."

"So you wouldn't mind if I?"

"Aha! I knew it was you mister!"

"No! I said that to see your reaction! Is Miss Crawford blushing?"

"Not as much as you were earlier!"

As me and Jack shot comebacks at each other, Milton, Eddie and Jerry were watching us intently. Heads going side to side with every sentence.

"You so wouldn't have the guts to!"

"The men always do!"

"Where are the men?"

"I'm looking at one right now!"

"Ugh! See? You're stalling by offending the poor maiden!"

"Well I don't see no maiden!"

"Stalling!"

"I'm sure that every single maiden in the world are graceful and pretty!"

"Stereotypical and STALLING!"

"Judging my words now?"

"Stalling!"

"Got nothing to say?"

"Stalling!"

"Crawford-"

"Still stalling Brewer!"

"Don't call-"

"Stalling!"

"You know what?!"

"Stalling!"

"Fine!"

"Sta-!" Before I can finish, my mouth is forcefully shut up by his. My eyes widen and he opens his eyes, mouth still on mine, and winks. I narrow my eyes. No one gets the better of me! I put my arms around his neck and kiss back. I felt sparks go through me. Must be something I ate. I feel Jack stiffen up and I smirk. He notices this, puts his arms around my waist and kisses back. Dangit Brewer! Just give up! Jack and I know that whoever pulls away first has lost. Of course this goes on for a while until we pull away at the same time gasping for air. Jerry, Eddie and Milton are staring at us wide-eyed.

"I so won!" I gasp

"No I did!" He shoots back

"Enough!" Milton cries. We look at him confused "I'm pretty sure the both of you like each other and that kiss was something more than a STUPID competition!"

"Nah. Definitely a competition." We both state. I feel a pang inside me.

"Or maybe not" I bravely say

"Could have been more..." Jack rubs his arm

"Than that."

"Maybe I DO like you..."

"Just a little"

"Just a tad."

"Or a lot"

"Maybe bigger"

Milton smiles at his achievement and the trio leave the room. I take a deep breath and hug him. He embraces me back.

"We both lost in the competition," Jack whispers "Wanna go for round two?"

I laugh slightly and rest my forehead on his. My lips are slightly touching his. I sense Jack's impatient-ness. "Maybe next time lover boy" I whisper and saunter out the room. I peek my head back in and see a shocked Jack with a very red face. I laugh and skip downstairs, joining the trio on the couch.

"What happened up there?" Eddie asks. I smirk at him and say two words.

"Tease red."


	16. Three brothers and a tiger lily

**Wow. Just wow. Thank y'all so much! I got some simply darhlin reviews for chapter 15! I was in such a happy mood I'm gonna reply to all those who reviewed:**

**SwiftStar1: haha nice. Credit me eh?**

**shiqi98: I bet. Love to see Leo with that actual colour!**

**kaecdc: Awww indeed**

**Kickmebaby: Thank ya so much hun! So chuffed to know that it was original! I agree.**

**sawesome1: Thank ya suga!**

**LoveShipper: Thanks! The competition thing was a complete gamble. I wasn't sure if it would work**

**LiveYourPassions: Thanks hun!**

**Guest: Haha, thank you so so so so much! Sorry, the best I can do is update weekly. I did update daily once but that was when this story was only beginning. Oh and naughty, naughty! You should be doing your hw first! Haha but I'm being a hypocrite right now... :3**

**ilovesports1999: Aw thanks! I swear you're reviewing on every chapter now! And I love you for that! xD**

**Please can y'all check out my Valentine's day special oneshot? It's called 'Love is easy'**

**Sorry the fixing the relationship with Kim and AJ was so rushed. I just wanted to be able to solve some stuff in the story now. So that means... Yes, this story will be finishing... No no no! Don't cry darhlins! There are still more chapters to come! Savour them all because Dreams have meanings will be coming to a close. :'(**

* * *

A few hours later, Jack and I left Jerry's house. We wave a final goodbye to his relatives as we turn a corner. Milton and Eddie decided to stay over for a while longer. Eddie was so amazed at all the food there and Milton was on his way to learning Spanish. Hmmm. Jerry will finally be better at him on an academic subject... For now.

"We've kissed twice now and we haven't even talked about it" Jack says, breaking my train of thoughts.

"Yeah... Can we talk about that another time? Please? I've got a lot on my mind with you-know-who being back and frankly all the food from Jerry's has just made me feel so bloated, I can't even think straight." Jack nods in understanding, I feel bad for putting it off again but I cannot handle any more problems. I've never had so many thrown at me in such a short amount of time! It's just so. So... Frustrating!

A car honks next to us and we both jump. I turn my head and I roll my eyes. It's Alejandro. Yes I may have said I'd give him a chance but it's not like I'm just gonna forget everything willy-nilly.

"Hey Kim! Want a ride home?"

"Are you stalking me?" I ask. A flash of hurt comes over his face and I just raise my eyebrows. "And where did you get that car? Let me guess. Did ya steal that? Is it the reason you were arrested?"

"Kim..." Jack mutters in a warning tone. I ignore him.

"Is it Alejandro? Is it? It did you do something worse?"

"Please can we talk about this at home? Not here in the streets?"

"Why? You afraid someone's gonna turn you in again?" He looks at me with a pleading face. "Are you begging? Alright fine. Jack you come in too"

"I don't think that's such a good idea..."

"Nonsense! You can get a ride too! Right Alejandro?" He meekly nods and we climb into his car. "If you didn't steal this, how on earth did you afford the money to buy this?"

"I go to work, I have little jobs, I save the money" he shrugs. This only makes me angrier

"You saved up money and you spent it on yourself? You know mum and dad are having financial issues! The money paid for this stinkin car could have helped them so much! Why are you so selfish?!" He doesn't answer me, he keeps his head up and on the road but I notice his trembling hands on the wheel.

"Remember, you need to give him a chance, talk to him properly" Jack lightly whispers to me, so barely audible that I'm sure that he had trouble hearing it himself too. I sigh and mouth 'later'. He nods but I can see his eyes telling me to stop putting him into hard situations. I huff and I turn away, determined not to let some guy's eyeballs change my thoughts and feelings about someone.

Those cute, amazing eyeballs...

Snap outta it! You are just being weird now! I mentally scold myself over and over. I must have been pulling a weird face because Jack lightly shakes me and looks at me like I'm mental.

"You okay?"he whispers, "Ya looked a little constipated."

"Bet that was attractive" I murmur

"Sure was" Jack mutters back. I look at him. His facial expression doesn't tell me if he was joking or not. It's so unfair that guys can hide their emotions easily. I raise an eyebrow at him and he shrugs. I look at AJ and he catches my eye in the rear view mirror, he shrugs too.  
Stupid boys. And their stinkin non-emotional faces.  
Stupid eyeballs.

* * *

We enter the kitchen and AJ throws his keys into the 'key bowl'. Yeah I know what you're thinking: WTF is a key bowl?! Sounds stupid like you idiots that use it! Well first, thank you. Second, it's just a random bowl holding keys, K hun? It's what we idiots just do, alright? If ya don't particularly like that, go find someone else with no key bowl and who actually cares.

As y'all can tell, I'm in a great mood.

"So, Kimmo, AJ, I think you two got some talkin' to do" Jack says, breaking the silence. I glare at him.

"Don't call me Kimmo"

"It's better than Kimmy right?"

"But Kimmo sounds like I'm a sumo wrestler!"

"And...?"

"They're gigantically, humongous-ly large!"

"You have a lot in common"

"Jack!" I laugh/groan. I whack him with my hand. He pretends to moan in pain. Then, oh dear sugar, he 'keels over' and 'dies'. I laugh at his terribly acting but I play along. I take a single flower from the vase my mother had set up and gently place it across his folded arms across his chest.

"Don't Jacko get a goodbye kiss?" I roll my eyes. Kimmo, Jacko, what's next? Milto, Jerro and Eddo? Plus the grammar in that sentence was terrible.

"Well Jacko is meant to be dead right now" I reply. He puts on his adorable thinking face.

"If Jacko is dead again, will he get a bye bye kiss?"

"Maybe, maybe not." I pause "You do remember you're lying down on my kitchen floor? Where little cousin Jenny puked on just a few days ago?" This makes his eyes widen. He springs up, muttering things about me not telling him and how I'll pay. He notices the line flower now lying on the floor and a grin comes across his face. He picks it up and bows in front of me.

"For you, milady" he says, holding it out to me. I giggle and curtsey.

"Why thank you kind sir" I reply and take the tiger lily. Tiger lilies are my new favourite flower.

"Stop goofing about and kiss already!" Three voices shout. We turn our heads and see my brothers. AJ's sitting in a chair holding a bowl of popcorn while Jeff sits cross-legged on the floor, chin resting on his hand and Cole stands behind AJ and is currently throwing kernels at Jeff who ignores it and keeps staring at us intently. I open my mouth to protest, once again, that we're only friends (for now :3) and that we are not going to kiss for their entertainment but Jack puts a hand over my mouth and shakes his head at my goofball brothers, chuckling slightly.

"Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss!" They chant. I bite on Jack's hand and he retracts it from my mouth, groaning.

"Ah shut it!" I threaten them and try close their mouths. I point my finger towards the door and AJ and Cole walk out, moaning. I raise my eyebrow at Jeff but he stays in position motioning for us to go on. "You gonna leave?" I ask. He shakes his head. "Yeah I thought so."

"Hey wait a minute!" Jack suddenly cries. He runs to the bottom if the the staircase. "You two still need to talk!" he yells.

"You two still need to kiss!" Came the reply. Jeff and I chuckle and we walk over to where Jack is. Jeff pats his shoulder and leaves us. I take a proper look at Jack and smirk.

"Tease red! Tease red!" I sing. He blushes harder.

"You and AJ still haven't talked it out!" He whines. I roll my eyes. Doesn't he know the Crawford way of forgiving?

"If two Crawford's fight. They know they've been forgiven if they stop insulting each other. Plus he made you go tease red!" I explain "Nice one A!" I shout up the stairs. One piece of popcorn comes down the stairs. Jack looks confused. "Don't worry, not many people really get it... Tease red!" He heats up again.

I decide to make it even more embarrassing for him, that's what best friends do right? I ever so softly kiss his cheek and the tip of his nose.  
Okay what on earth did I eat?! Those weird tingles are back again. It's worth it though, he seems to be in shock. I think he's debating inside his head. On what you ask? I have no clue.

"Oh forget it!" He shouts

"What?" I ask. He grabs my waist and pulls me towards him. One hand on my waist, the other on my cheek. Is this boy trying to kill me? My heart is beating faster and faster I think it's gonna explode. He's staring into my eyes and my hands are pressed against his chest. I feel my cheeks heating up.

"Look who's tease red now" he murmurs into my ear. Oh the things this boy does to me. I start to pull away from his grip before he makes my head explode from all the blushing. "Oh no you don't" I look at him quizzically. He's already made me tease red. Karma. I'm about to say something when I realise a pair of lips.

Jack Brewer is kissing me.


	17. Luna is added to the picture

**Heya! This chapter is a week overdue but I'm gonna make up for that somehow...**

**A little note to y'all: the whole contest thing of finding 'gesture' is over, sorry! It was only open before I posted the chapter where I have the shout outs and sneak peeks.**

**I wanna reply to a few reviews I got cuz I felt like I needed to reply to them.**

**Kickmebaby: thank you! I am amazing :3! Nah I'm just messin with ya suga. You're welcome, they are indeed kissin'.**

**Yeah. I did torture ya wiv that ending didn't I? Sowy?**

**LoveShipper: I never really thought of it that way... Glad to know it was funny! •u•**

**Oh and thank ya! (About Jack's pretence) ... Imagine if that actually happened on the show...**

**SwiftStar1: Oh mah days. Really? REALLY?! You have no idea how much of a compliment that is to me. **

**Okay so that's my replying over… so my sugas, how is school? Don't look at your screen like that! Okay nevermind darhlin, just read chapter 17…**

* * *

Okay Kim, you're cool, you're awesome, you're amazing, you're a black belt, you can so kick butt, you've hardly let anything get to you. Okay... Deep breath...

Then why am I so freakin nervous?! I mean we've kissed before right? Why was that one so…so…different?

'_Maybe because popcorn dell from the sky?"_

It wasn't the sky! We were indoors!

'_Well from your brother's bowl then."_

Let me guess. I've lost you haven't I? Yeah, so while I have a mental debate with myself, I might as well tell you that Jack has left, my brothers have been (and are still) teasing me, I'm going mental, I've locked myself in my room trying to think in peace, my mother is coming home soon and I have a dental appointment tomorrow. Wait. Forget the last bit. That's not necessary.

You see, we kissed. Yes, WE KISSED! You may now scream and squeal and complete your bets. I can wait.

...you done? Well you better be cuz I'm gonna continue. We kissed (…it's not the first time! Get over it!) and then, well, it was just a blur plus popcorn. Don't worry. You'll find out soon enough.

Now I'm trying to calm down before my dear mother comes home from work and I'll have to be all happy and sane.

Why does one out of three kisses make me so… unlike me! And... And so... AUGRH! Yes. AUGRH. It's a new type of stressed noise created by yours truly. Feel free to try and say it although it's better when you're not sane and very very stressed.

…oh dear. I'm losing it…

"Kiddo open up!" Cole yells

"No" I shout back, my voice muffled from my pillow.

"Our lovely mother is back!" That got me. I sloppily get off the bed and open my door to see a smirking Cole and… Jack. Jack?! My eyes widen and my mouth drops open. I must look like a slob right now! Right in front of my crush! I let out a late shriek and I slam the door on their faces. I lean against the door and lock it. Again. I run and close my curtains and windows just to be safe. I grab my brush and comb and try to calm down my 'mane'. After some knot tackling and losing half the hair on my head, I splash some cold water in my face to wake me up properly. I gasp at the sudden temperature change. I hurriedly dry my face and brush down my clothes. I toss my bathrobe to a corner, apply a bit of makeup and unlock the door. I take a deep breath and open it to reveal a confused looking Jack and a smirking Cole, looking at his phone. "Wow kid, 1 minute and 38 seconds, new record." I glare at him.

"What about 'our lovely mother'?"

"Oh she's not home till late, I just said that to get you to open up. I didn't drag Jack here for nothing. Go," he says pushing Jack into my room, "Talk."

"About what?"

"That awkwardness after y'all kissed, ya know… the one that you're internally dying about." Cole replies, shutting the door.

I grin sheepishly at Jack. "Sorry about him, he's just weird"

Jack laughs. "Come sit Kimberly" he says and pats the spot next to him on my bed.

* * *

**TIME SKIP ****_(don't hate me! I think their chat was probably personal, didn't want any nosy parkers around! :3 nah just kiddin... Read on my lovelies!)_**

"Is that all cleared out now?"

"Yep." We've spent the last half hour talking about the three times we've kissed and admitted we maybe did like the other, just a tad. Although we still aren't classified as going out, we just go over the border of the best friends zone. We are NOT friends with benefits mind you! Just some BFF's flirting shamelessly.

I lean my head into his shoulder and he gives me a light hug. "What now?" He asks. I sit up. Is this really the end of all the drama now? Please oh please say it's so!

"I really have to tell you how I got arrested. You need to know I'm innocent on this!" AJ cries as he bursts into my room.

Oh great. I knew that something was left. Let's just get this over with…

I cross my legs and motion for him to sit down.

"Okay first, it wasn't even me that stole that diamond neckla-"

"Diamond?!"

"Yes. It was real… don't give me that look, you know I don't have it. Anyway I was framed!"

"Of course!" I yell "It wasn't just enough that you were arrested but now you're bringing more drama! I can't take it! I am a teenage girl who already gets an overdose of overreaction and this is just too much!" I then give out a moan and flop onto my back, hitting my head on the wall during the process. "Ow. Continue"

AJ sighs "I can remember her voice. Plus the fact she had red hair which was probably fake, blue eyes…Oh! She was called Luna 'coz she was known to be a little mental in the head." I feel Jack stiffen next to me.

"By any chance, did she have a mole in the shape of a fish next to her nose?" That gets my attention. It couldn't be…

"Actually yeah she did… you know her?!"

"No. She's that psycho that kissed me some days ago."

Oh bother. Double drama. Plus the psycho kisser who also haunted my dreams once. This all equals another few days before my life is back to normal. Then AJ just had to make it worse…

"Before she framed me, I heard her say something about finding a girl who spied on her dreams. Crazy right?" Jack nods. I awkwardly laugh.

"Yeah… crazy."


	18. A monster & a visitor

**Okay first…  
Kickmebaby and LoveShipper, either you guys live in a different country from me or you're online very very early in the morning…**

**Second...  
I'm so so so so so sorry sugas! It has been a very long while since the last chapter and I do apologise. I was kidnapped by the deadly monster I call, options.  
I was meant to post this before I went on holiday but then I had no time! I'm posting this while I have 15 minutes of free wifi so I'm rushing!**

**Another thing... Why have people made Donna Tobin some evil person? She was mentioned ONCE. For her 'legs' and ponytail/French braid. Yes, you get the assumption that she's pretty and possibly girly and you get the fact Jack has been looking at her, but where does it mention she's some crazy chick that always tries to destroy Kim and Jack's relationship? Same thing with a bunch of other named school mates (Brad, Heather etc). The only one that's actually seemed mean is Lindsay. Don't make false judgements people! I get it y'all just adore Kick loads and not want them looking at others and want some bad guys but why not make up your own? That way, you won't be beating the fudge out of one name with no physical body. I can bear reading her as some baddie but do keep in mind she isn't some pathetic girly or some violent freak with an annoying grudge on Kim and hopeless crush on Jack or a girl that sleeps with everyone. I mean c'mon! They're only 15-16 year olds!**

**Moving on...**

**Hopefully this chapter will make up for the long awaiting. Could you darhlins also read my other FF, Kickphabet? Please don't steal my title or ideas. Do remember that people like reading original stories better, it makes it more gripping!**

* * *

What to do, what to do? Should I tell them? Nah, they'll think I'm crazy too... Surely there must be some other way!

"Well I'm off. I've told the police my case and they need me to help capture her. Keep your eyes open lil sis" AJ ruffles my hair and walks out the room. I give a strangled yelp and frustratingly pound my bed with my fists repeatedly.

"Something seems to be bothering ya Kimmo." Oh right. I forgot he was there.

"No shiz Sherlock." I snap. Jack takes a few steps back. "Okay, okay, I won't go anymore into your business miss. Sparx" I lift my head up and glare at him. Who's this 'Sparx'? That's a story for another day.

"Take that back! You know how much I hate her!" I yell and throw a pillow smack onto his face.

"Geez Kim, I was I only joking! Gosh is it your time of month already?" Jack faintly muttered the last part but he forgot I have the hearing of a bat.  
Heads up to every boy here: Do NOT ask if it's a girl's time of month. It won't help if you're wrong. And in Jack's case, he's very very wrong.

The anger inside me bubbles and boils until it reaches my head. That's when I lose it. "You say what now?" I say dangerously calmly. Jack realises his mistake and his eyes widen in panic.

"What? Oh... No no! I- I mean- uh well- Kim... No... Oh um- I never said- said- an- well-" he's stuttering now and being the amazing best friend I am, I stop him. Only not so nicely. Technically, I am unarmed but throughout all these events going on, I'm angry. That's my weapon. Plus no one should ever underestimate the impact of what fingernails can do. I screech at him and attempt to claw his face but he jumps back and I manage to leave a scratch on his arm.

Jack looks at me, afraid. I see he's battling with himself about what he's going to say but his smart alec side shone through. "It is, isn't it? Mother Nature decided to visit right?"

I'm fuming. I'm insulted. I'm ready to seriously injure. "Nope. It most certainly is not and she hasn't." I seethe. Jack's eyes are as big as saucers and he bolts out the door, slamming it to hold me back. I don't run after him though. I was about to until I saw my reflection. I didn't see me. I saw a monster.

I saw a red face. I saw glints of fire and fury in my eyes. I saw messy blonde hair, sticking out everywhere. I saw small hands, balled into fists, ready to punch absolutely anything. I saw a perfect set of teeth, grinding together, looking as if they were capable to rip someone's throat out. I saw the monster heavily breathing. I saw my eyebrows slanting downwards, as menacing as anything. I was scared and satisfied with what I saw. Whatever I saw, I will never forget. I'm not sure if it's a good or a bad thing.

Why am I acting like this? Sure, all these big turn of events could be contributions to it but this seems like too much. Hmmm… Maybe it is. Or maybe I've got anger issues... Yeah...

I take some deep breaths and calm myself down. To be sure, I play some CD's and relax, reading on my bed. I'm about to fall asleep until a sheepish looking boy knocks on my door and pokes his head in. "Hey there Kim. Sorry about earlier..."

I smile. "No worries. I see why you got scared. I looked like a monster!"

Jack smiles back. "A very pretty monster, nonetheless" I furrow my brows and huff. His expression changes to confused.

"Why do you do this? Compliment me?" I ask.

He raises a brow "I thought it was a good thing to compliment people..."

"Yeah, but you're so frustrating! You tell me I'm pretty, you kiss me, you've basically said you like me and then you just... you're just... Just... Argh!" I close my book and take another deep breath.

"Arggg? I'm argg?"

"Yes. Now leave." Without another word, Jack slips his head out and closes the door. I get up from my bed and wall over to my windowsill and see Jack walking home.

I press my forehead on the window, the coldness sending chills down me. The grey like atmosphere looming around outside dulls my mood even more. Boys are so confusing. Why do I even bother? I sigh and look away. My eyes roam around my room, looking for anything to distract me.  
Nothing. Yay.

My eyes fixate themselves on my bedroom door, urging for someone to burst through. "Kim!" AJ shouts, practically knocking my door down.  
Oh my days, I'm psychic.

"I know the full name of the crazy girl!" His face reads all sorta of emotions. Excitement. Relief. Craze. Determination.

"Great! So? What is it?" I ask. Maybe I might know this girl...

AJ tells me her full name and I'm shocked at the answer. Mainly my answer to my question.

Yep. I know her. A certain someone's cousin. I've seen this girl around but not very often. Why is someone as crazy as Luna related to one of the prettiest and nicest people on earth? It's just so unfortunate for the poor girl.

I pick up my phone and text her to come over. I figured it'd be best if I told and asked her in person. It seems right to do it in person rather than virtually or through a phone.  
Ding Dong!  
I rush downstairs and open the door to reveal a soaked girl. A long brown ponytail falls down her back in rat tails, her fringe is clamped to her face and she's grinning at me. She lifts her arms, her jacket making a squelching sound, and embraces me in a very wet hug. I gasp and pull away. Now I'm wet with rain too. She chuckles at my reaction. I grab her arm, pull her inside and slam the door closed. It's pouring cats and dogs outside.

She flops down onto the couch and shakes her head, ponytail flicking, reminding me of a dog after a bath. She looks up at me and smiles. "Long time, no talk Kim!"

"Since when was yesterday a long time?"

"A long time ago."

"Funny"

"I know, I'm hilarious."

"Modest too."

"What can I say? I'm the complete package!" We burst out laughing. How I love this girl. I guess yesterday actually is a long time.  
Jeff walks in and the look on his face tells me my visitor is unexpected.

"Kim, what's Donna doing here?"


	19. Luna

**Okay sugas, first note:**

**I just had to have Donna in here as a nice good guy! I felt like I should! There are so many where she's evil and when you come across the occasional good Donna, she's just a background character that doesn't stand out. Me, being me, I wanted to make a nice Donna that DOES stand out. She plays quite a role in the final chapters.**

**I am so, immensely, extremely, positively, supercalafragalisticexpialidociously sorry that y'all had to wait so long for an update! I'm well and truly ashamed. Sorry.**

**I've been hoping y'all could give this secretive gal at least 5-8 reviews on this chapter? Please? Oh pretty please with a suga on top?**

**Read on, my lovelies!**

* * *

"I asked her over, is there something wrong with her here?" I questioned Jeff

"No..."

"Good. Now go away."

"But I was going to the-"

"Bye Jeffrey!" I interrupted

"But-" he tried again once more.

"I said bye!"

"Kim, I-"

"Good-Bye." I slowly said. He sighed in defeat and walked back to his room.

"Nice seeing ya Donna!" He called out. Donna laughed.

"You too Jeff!" She yelled. She turned to face me. "I don't want to be pushy but..."

"You need a towel." I finished for her

"Not exactly _need_ per se..."

"Yes need." I shook my head at her "Girl, you are soaked! And it is partially my fault because I asked you to come over! Now-" I stood up to get some towels but Donna grabbed my wrist.

"Whoa! Hold up there black belt! What do you mean '_partially_'?" I laughed and released my wrist from her grip.

"You could have brought an umbrella!"

"I like to be different."

"Sorry hun, I think you said '_catch pneumonia_' wrong! Let me get those towels first, then we can talk." Donna opened her mouth to reply but I pushed her jaw up. "Keep that pretty little chin of yours in that same position until I get back, Ok?"

Donna vigorously nodded her head and smiled sweetly at me. I grinned and shook my head.

* * *

After we got Donna dried off, we made some hot cocoa.  
Hot COCOA not hot chocolate, hot cocoa! There is a massive difference! One being that hot cocoa is so much better!  
Hehe, Jack found out the hard way... Let's just say it included a very well written speech (by me, of course) and some very HOT, _burning_ persuasion. Mwahahaha... I'm so evil.

"So then Kim-Kim, what did ya wanna tell moi?" Donna asked, swinging her legs.

I sighed and stated at my cocoa. My marshmallows were slowly melting. "I- um... Well, you see... Uh- erm..." I started stuttering, not knowing what to say. "Luna Tobin!" I blurted out. By this time, the poor brunette was staring at me like I was some maniac.

"You know my cousin?"

"Luna's your cousin?!" A surprised male voice said behind us. I groaned and told him to just come in. A sheepish looking Jeff went through the door. "I wasn't eavesdropping! I swear!"

"Yeah, and I'm pregnant with quadruplets!" I retorted

"Ouch, that's gonna hurt in nine months time!" Jeff cringed "Wait..."

"I was joking Jeff! There's something called being sarcastic!" Jeff rolled his eyes at me and sat down onto a chair.  
I heard a cough behind me and turned around.

"You were saying about Luna...?"

"Oh! Right... Um, do you know what's happened to her this past month?" Donna sighed and looked away. Her eyes looked glassy.

"I know everything that's happened, Kim," she softly replied. "From her sudden mental breakdown from her sister- er...passing, to her going psycho and framing your brother. I haven't seen her since her sister's funeral but I still know these things." She confessed, a lone tear gently falling into her cocoa. She placed the mug down and hugged her legs. "I know and I want to help you capture her. And I know exactly where to go."

"Are you sure about this Dee? If you haven't seen her in ages... Then how do you know here whereabouts?" Jeff asked, unsure.

Donna abruptly stood up and faced my brother. "She may be a maniac but she's still my cousin. The cousin that I grew up with during my childhood. Apart from her sister, I knew her better than anyone else. Trust me on this, I know where to go, Luna's not one to change dramatically in just a few years." Donna explained. We couldn't help but raise an eyebrow.

_'Yeah sure! Becoming a total wacko and learning how to live in dreams, nevertheless hunting those down that are in them isn't a dramatic change at all!'_ I sarcastically thought.

We decided to keep our mouths shut as the teary girl in front of us was already in a bad state as it were.

"Let's go."

* * *

Jeff and I stood in front of a small, hidden cottage. It was pretty cosy but nothing how I would have imagined a psycho's hideout would be like.

Donna stepped inside and fondly traced an old drawing on the wall, murmuring something to herself and smiled. Her hand slowly balled into a fist and she placed her arm down. She sighed and turned to us. She smiled softly and gestured for us to come in. Jeff walked into the cottage but I waited hesitantly at the door.

I didn't want to go inside. If I was completely honest. I felt like I was invading a precious, personal memory of the fragile brunette girl... And the crazy redhead.  
But maybe she isn't that crazy. Maybe she's just a girl, mourning over her deceased sister, never getting over the pain. Maybe shes just a normal girl that suffered a great loss in her life.

I imagined what would have happened if one of my brothers or Jack suddenly just went to a place where they could never come back to me. I shuddered and felt pain just at the thought of it happening.

Donna looked at me, questioningly but I shook my head, gently closed the door and leaned against the foliage hiding the outer wall.  
So many thoughts were going through my mind, many so painful. It was all too much for me. I let out a shagged breath and battled to keep the tears in. Gosh, when did I get so emotional?

I heard some heavy steps (boots maybe?) inside the cottage and a gasp. I found a small peephole through the door and 'peeped'.

Instead of two figures, I saw three. The unfamiliar, third one had dark clothing, beautiful curly hair and dazzling green eyes. My own eyes widened at her and I instantly felt insecure and wished even more that my eyes were emerald or jade, instead of my boring brown. Maybe if I looked like her, Jack would notice me more...

I shook that thought out my head my head and focused on the three people. 'Green eyes' smirked and spoke to Donna.

"Hello cousin dearest. Long time, no see."

"Luna."

* * *

**OH EMM GEEE! XP**

**Okay, I know, I know, it's a very rare thing for me to decide to put an A/N at the bottom but y'all need to read this. I've made up my mind...**

**7 reviews for the next chapter. If I get 10 then it'll come faster.**

**I'm sorry I had to do to y'all, but reviews have been so low lately and I need the words of praise and encouragement from you strangers!**

**In all seriousness, at least 7 reviews darhlins.**


End file.
